


Flame

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your son is destined for great things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

"Your son is destined for great things." The candlelight flickers as Van speaks.

Duke Fabre grimaces. "I'm aware of that."

Van keeps a tight smile. "You must feel proud. Your own son will usher in a new era of prosperity."

"My son will die."

"Sacrifice is necessary. The hero of Hod should understand that." The Duke stiffens. "Your son will be a martyr, and you won't spare him."

There's fire in Fabre's eyes. "You dare mock me, Major Grants?"

Van blows out the candle. "You are nothing before the Score, Crimson. I will ensure that your son fulfills his destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme "candlelight".


End file.
